Ink: The Story of a Cat
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: When Naruto brings home a stray kitten, Kiba doesn't expect to keep it long.


Naruto decides to bring a stray cat home 100 themes challenge #23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_.

**Author's Note:** Kaiji Maeda Sama, this isn't nearly as much as I would give you if I could. I hope its good enough though. You are one of the most amazing people I know. Be safe and have a merry Christmas, my dear.

* * *

><p>Kiba sighed, kicking the door shut behind him with the heel of his foot. He slipped off his shoes, kicking them over near the wall in a small pile. School was going to be the death of him. With a fifteen hour load and a full time job, the junior college student sometimes felt he was in over his head.<p>

He slipped he messenger bag over his head and off as he made his way into the living room. He dropped the heavy bag onto the couch and glanced around the room. The light in the living room and kitchen were on, which meant his lover was definitely at home. But the little blonde wasn't in either room.

Kiba leaned around the hall corner spotting no light down the hall, but the bedroom door was slightly ajar. The Inuzuka frowned. It wasn't like Naruto to take an afternoon nap. The blonde was usually at the door as soon as Kiba came home. Naruto was up at the break of dawn for morning classes while Kiba was sleeping off his night shift. The blonde worked part-time at a flower shop a few afternoons a week while Kiba was at classes. The only time they had together during the week, were the few hours after Kiba's classes and before his eleven to seven shifts at the local hospital.

The Inuzuka pushed open the bedroom door softly, peaking into the dimly lit room. The large king size bed was a freshly made as he had left it when he had left for his classes, but light from the bathroom was streaming out from the crack at the bottom of the door. Kiba furrowed his brows, flicking on the light in the bedroom. The brunette moved across the room, sounds of running water filling his ears. As he drew closer, he could make out the muffled mumbling of what sounded like Naruto and something that sounded vaguely like an animal.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, opening the door. Steam streamed out around him and the startled face of his boyfriend turned to face him. Naruto blinked a few times, and then launched himself at the brunette. Kiba caught him in his arms, smiling happily as he did so. He hugged the blonde close and then noticed that his clothing felt wet. Kiba pulled back from the hug, examining the front of Naruto's clothing.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Kiba asked. Naruto grinned at him. The blonde turned around and leaned over the tub, picking something up from the water.

"Look what I found!" the Uzumaki exclaimed happily, holding up a dripping wet kitten. The small creature blinked large green eyes up at the Inuzuka. It meowed pathetically, as if asking Kiba to save it from the blonde. The Inuzuka was far from a cat person, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the small animal.

"Naruto, are you giving a cat a bath?" Kiba asked with a sigh. Naruto nodded before turning and placing the kitten back in the tub. The small animal meowed unhappily; water splashing as it tried to escape from the Uzumaki's grasp. Kiba moved to stand behind the blonde, watching as he finished rinsing the soap from the kitten's brown and white fur.

"Where did you find him?" the Inuzuka inquired as Naruto grabbed one of their fluffy orange towels. The blonde wrapped the squealing kitten in the fluff, holding it close to his chest.

"It's a she," Naruto corrected, "And she was wondering around outside the art building. She followed Sai to our meeting place because he was carrying our lunch. He can't have pets at his and Gaara's apartment, so I took her. Here," Naruto pressed the small bundle into his arms, and moved past him to the bedroom. Kiba stared down at the towel, which was completely covering the small animal. The Inuzuka followed Naruto into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed, uncovering the kitten's head so she could see. She blinked her big eyes up at him, meowing loudly.

"I think she's hungry," Kiba said as he watched her begin to chew on the towel. He moved the cotton out of her mouth. She tried for his hand, paws shooting out form the towel to sink claws into his skin. The brunette winced, tugging his finger out of her mouth.

"She hasn't eaten since lunch. So yeah, probably," the blonde said over his shoulder as he pulled on a clean shirt. He tugged on a pair of lounge pants before moving to take the kitten from Kiba. Kiba watched as the small creature meowed happily and cuddled in the blonde's arms. She nuzzled Naruto's chin, purring loud enough for Kiba to hear her. Sighing, Kiba followed his lover out of the room into the kitchen.

Kiba leaned his hip against the door frame, smiling as he watched the small blonde move around their small kitchen. Naruto hummed as he pulled out a small dish from their cabinet. He then moved to the table tugging a small bag of kitten chow out of a grocery bag. The Inuzuka didn't think he would ever tire of watching this man.

Kiba had probably loved Naruto since the day he'd met him all those years ago in grade school. But he hadn't known what he was feeling then. He'd picked on the blonde child with the big blue eyes and scared cheeks, but he remembered how his chest had hurt when a few of the older kids made the little boy cry. After that day, the Inuzuka had set out to protect the delicate looking boy. But while Naruto looked delicate and made of sunshine, his personality was far from it. The blonde was fiery, loud and had no issues telling you exactly what he thought of you.

By the time they were in high school, the two were close friends. They'd been through thick and thin together. Kiba's parent's divorce, Naruto's godfather's death, and when at sixteen, Naruto found himself without family or home, Tsume happily took him in. Kiba's mother was far from stupid and had already figured out her youngest child was in love with the boy, even if he himself didn't know it yet.

And now, as Kiba watched Naruto rush around their kitchen, apparently fixing dinner, Kiba felt his heart swell with love and affection. Every fiber of his being told him that this man was the one. The one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And there was a little black box, sitting discretely in their closet that said the same.

He remembered the look on his mother's face when he'd asked for his grandmother's ring. She'd been shocked and the beamed at him. She'd know. For as long as Kiba could remember, she'd had that look in her eyes. That look that said she'd seen it before he did, hadn't been surprised when he'd stood in their living room and announced that he was gay and in love with Naruto. And when she had walked in on them a week later, she'd lovingly sat them down on the couch and, in normal Tsume fashion, gave them a sex talk they wouldn't forget for the rest of their lives.

With a small smile, Kiba pushed off the door frame and made his way over to his lover. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Naruto's neck. The blonde jumped with a gasp, turning around to wave a wooden spoon in his lover's face.

"What do you think you're doing?" he barked, blue eyes sparkling with mirth and a small smile curving his lips. Kiba smiled back, holding his hands up and edging towards the counter beside the blonde.

"Helping you cook." A grin split Kiba's face when Naruto huffed and turned back to what he was doing. They worked mostly in silence punctuated by Naruto's grumbles of annoyance when Kiba swatted him on the backside or stole a kiss. But the brunette felt like he was justified. He was so in love with the man, keeping his hands to himself wasn't an option.

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting at the table eating in a comfortable silence. The kitten had curled up against Kiba's feet, purring contently in her sleep. He glanced under the table a small smile on his face as he looked at the little creature.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you dislike cats," Naruto apologized, blue eyes watching his lover. Kiba chuckled, reaching out to cup one of Naruto's cheeks. He pulled the blonde closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"It's okay. She's fine. Besides, I'd rather deal with a cat for a few days than leave a poor animal out in the cold," Kiba whispered against his lover's lips. Naruto smiled, reaching up to cup the back of the Inuzuka's neck and kiss him deeply.

But a few days turned into a few weeks, which turned into a few months. Spring changed to Summer, and dog days of Summer slowly became the cool days of Fall. The kitten grew and grew, until she was larger than any cat Kiba had seen. The vet told them she was probably part Maine Coon or Norwegian Forest Cat. She was basically a big ball of fluff in Kiba's opinion, but she was loving and vocal. Most nights she slept curled against Kiba's back or Naruto's stomach. Naruto had named her Ink, after the fact she'd been found by Sai and had been hanging around the art building. Kiba usually just called her Fat Cat much to Naruto's annoyance.

She met Akamaru when Tsume brought the large Newfoundland over for a visit. Ink's first reaction to the large dog was to hiss, fluff up and run and hide. Naruto found here ten minutes later under their bed. They tried the introduction again, and while Ink hissed at the gentle giant of a dog, Akamaru only sniffed at her. Eventually, she warmed up to the Akamaru, but was still weary of him.

The second Summer after Ink came to live with them, Kiba proposed. Naruto, who had been fretting for months now after Sakura had revealed the secret that Kiba had a ring, broke down in tears and happily accepted. They moved out of their apartment and into a fixer upper of a house that Fall. Kiba was finishing up his degree, having had to take less class a few semesters, and Naruto was doing the same.

Kiba laughed loudly as Naruto had to press himself against the hallway wall as Akamaru happily played tag with Ink, who didn't seem too fond of the game. Naruto huffed, glaring down the hall after their two "children."

"It's okay," Kiba chuckled as he moved past his lover and into their bed room.

"Why do they have to be so loud?" Naruto whined as he flopped down on the bed. Seconds later, excited barking filled the house followed by hissing. Kiba laugh happily, lying down beside the blonde.

"You love them none the less," the Inuzuka whispered, pulling his lover close. Naruto smiled wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. Kiba smiled, rubbing their noses together before kissing him softly on the lips.

"You excited?" Kiba whispered, pressing kisses along the blonde's jaw. Naruto moaned softly, sliding his hands up to card fingers through silky locks.

"Scared," Naruto admitted in a small voice. He pulled his lover closer, pressing their bodies together as much as he could.

"Why, baby?" the Inuzuka intoned, curling his arms around the blonde. Soothing hands smoothed up and down Naruto's back.

"'Cause." The broken word was whispered against Kiba's neck. The dog lover frowned, pushing back so he could search the blonde's watery blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." Kiba pressed a kiss against the blonde's forehead. "No one and nothing is going to take me from you." He reached down, lacing his fingers with Naruto's left hand. He brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to each finger.

"But what if you change your mind? Standing at that alter, what if you don't want me?" Kiba shushed him with a hard press of his lips. He slid his tongue against Naruto's lips, pressing in without pause. A soft groan vibrated down his spine and Kiba rolled them.

Naruto moaned again as the brunette's fingers twisted in his hair. The kiss slowly became soft and gentle. And Kiba pulled back to press a kiss against each of the blonde's eyelids. His lips came back salty with tears.

"I will always want you Naruto. No one else. For my entire life. It was always you, baby. Always and forever." With that, the brunette cut off all protest by kissing his lover as his hands slid under the blonde's tee. Calloused hands smoothed up Naruto's back, massaging and pressing him closer. The blonde shifted against the man below him, and then whined as his hard on rub against Kiba's own through their lounge pants. The Inuzuka thrusted up against him, earning another small noise from the blonde.

Kiba's hands rubbed circles on the blonde's back before sliding into the waist band of his pants and boxers to palm his bottom. The Uzumaki moaned, pushing back against his lover's hands. Kiba broke the kiss to nibble on his lover's chin, grinding the small man down against him. Naruto gasped, burying his face in the Inuzuka's neck.

"I love you, Naruto," Kiba whispered against his lover's temple before pressing a soft kiss there. He slid the blonde boxers and pants down as far as he could, fingers sliding teasing along the cleft his lover's bottom. Naruto shivered, shifting so they could get his pants all the way off. Warm hands smoothed up supple flesh of the blonde's thighs, stopping to squeeze his back side before tugging his shirt up and off.

"What about you?" Naruto whined as Kiba closed a hand around the blonde's erection. He stroked him from root to tip, palm twisting over the head. The Inuzuka hummed, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Later," he whispered, "Right now is about you." He palmed the blonde's bare bottom, fingers digging in as he urged him forward. Naruto scooted forward with a moan, hands gripping the headboard so he could balance himself on his knees above the Inuzuka.

Kiba continued to stroke his cock, tugging and twisting just so. Naruto shivered above him, knowing what was coming next. Releasing the blonde's erection, the Inuzuka gripped his lover's hips, pulling him foreword. He leaned up slightly, breath ghosting over the tip of the Naruto's erection. The blonde's cock twitched, weeping drops of viscid fluid. Without a word, Kiba leaned forward, lips sliding easily over the head and making Naruto cry out above him. The brunette hummed around the length in his mouth as he pulled back only to take him to the root on the next slid. Dark eyes watched Naruto as the Inuzuka tongued the bottom of his lover's cock, sucking him slowly. The blonde shuddered, small needy noises falling from his lips.

Fingers dug into slim hips as Kiba teased him, bobbing his head slowly, sucking hard at the tip, tonguing dancing along his length. Blunt nails dug into the wood of their headboard, knuckles turning white.

"Oh god, _please_," Naruto whined, panting as Kiba sucked harshly at the head of his erection, tongue pushing against his slit. Kiba pulled off his lover's erection, saliva dribbling down his chin.

"Grab the lube, baby," he ordered, pressing soft kisses to the blonde's thighs. Naruto whined both at the order and the loss of Kiba's mouth on his cock. Cloudy blue eyes fluttered open and he groped for the bottle he knew was on their bedside table. He knocked their alarm clock off, a book, and a few other items before his hand closed around the small bottle. Kiba was back to sucking him off, pulling the blonde's erection deep in his throat, muscles constricting around him. The brunette held up a hand, palm up. When Naruto didn't move immediately, the Inuzuka scrapped his teeth gently up his erection.

The blonde cried out and would have double over if he hadn't been holding on to the headboard with one hand. With shaky hands, Naruto poured a generous amount of lube on his lover's hand, spreading it across Kiba's three largest fingers. The bottle of lube was drop immediately, nearly hitting the brunette on the head. Naruto made sure he had a good grip on the head board, knowing exactly what was coming next.

When two fingers circled his entrance, the blonde squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax. Dark eyes sparkled with lust as Kiba watched the blonde slack face as he slowly slid both fingers into the blonde's clutching heat while he sucked him to the root. The brunette set a steady pace, alternating between soft scraps of teeth and sucks to the head of his lover's erection while he thrusted his fingers as far in as he could, pressing against Naruto's prostate.

It didn't take long for the blonde to cry out loudly, a warning frozen on his lips as orgasm washed over him. Kiba groaned as he swallowed, fingers scissoring and stretching the blonde. The Inuzuka's own erection throbbed hard, tenting his lounge pants and leaving a dark spot on the front.

Naruto collapsed against the headboard, body shaking with aftershocks. The brunette quickly slid out from under him, coming up on his knees behind his lover. Kiba tugged his own shirt over his head, and then shimmied out of his pants and boxers quickly. By the time he was completely nude and grabbing the recently discarded bottle of lube, Naruto was regaining some sense of self. Enough so that, when Kiba's large hands gripped his hips, pulling his bottom out and forcing him to arch his back, Naruto steadied himself against the head board. Soft kisses made a line from the base of his spine to his neck. The blonde sighed, chest heaving as he caught his breath. Warm breath fanned his ear, and the head of his lover's erection pressed against his entrance.

Kiba grit his teeth, bearing down harder on the resisting ring of muscle. They groaned in unison when the brunette's cock finally breached him to slide in to the hilt. Naruto shuddered, head falling forward to rest on his white knuckles. Kiba's fingers dug into his skin, nails leaving small crescent moons. The blonde panted, muscles clenching around the erection inside him. He felt Kiba shudder against him and smiled.

Naruto spread his knees further apart for better balance and slowly began pulling of the brunette's cock. Kiba watched his cock as the blonde pulled off to the tip and the slowly pushed back against him. His fingers twitched against pale skin and he bit his lip hard enough to bleed. The Inuzuka let Naruto keep his slow and steady rhythm for a while, content to just watch his cock stretch and disappear into his lover's body.

But soon enough, Kiba could feel the stirrings of orgasm. With a husky growl, the brunette stopped Naruto's movement, earning a whimper. He drew slowly out of the blonde, only to jerk his lover backwards into a forward thrust. The Uzumaki screamed when Kiba hit his prostate dead on and began pounding into him. He fumbled with one hand, quickly wrapping around his renewed erection and stroking in time with his lover's thrusts.

Panted names and encouragements filled the air alongside the slap of skin of skin and husky, needy noises. Naruto cried out Kiba's name brokenly as dry orgasm tore through his system, making him writhe under his lover. The Inuzuka wasn't far behind, leaning forward to sink sharp canines into the blonde's shoulder as he pumped his lover full of his seed.

They collapsed against the headboard and then fell listlessly on their sides on the bed. Kiba wrapped shaky arms around Naruto's middle, fingers playing with the fine blonde hairs of Naruto's stomach. The blonde sighed contentedly, unwilling to move.

"Damn, Kiba," Naruto whispered after a moment, "Do you want me to be able to walk at the wedding tomorrow?" Kiba chuckled darkly.

"Hm, maybe I wanted to carry you down the aisle myself," Kiba whispered as he nuzzled the blonde's sweaty hair. Naruto scoffed, reaching around to swat his lover on the back side. The Inuzuka's protesting yelp made him chuckle until fingers began tickling up and down his sides.

Naruto let out an undignified squeak, flailing around, legs kicking out at nothing. Laughter bubbled up within him against his will. His laugher apparently was the single for Akamaru to enter the room. The large dog jumped on the messy bed, barking loudly, tail wagging. He didn't seem to care that both of his masters were naked as they day they were born. He nuzzled Naruto's face and began licking him. Naruto squealed, unable to fend off both his lover and his lover's dog. Form the door way, Ink watched, cleaning one fluffy paw.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, there you go, my dear. My first KibaNaru and it's all for you. I hope it wasn't too fluffy but I think we all need some fluff every now and again. I hope you enjoyed your Christmas present. Like I said I wish I could have gotten you more.


End file.
